


To Be Or Not To Be (TBONTB)

by kocheng_humu



Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [5]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seoho, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Top Keonhee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocheng_humu/pseuds/kocheng_humu
Summary: “Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu. Kau tahu aku menyimpan banyak hal darimu. Dulu aku begitu takut kehilangan dirimu karena berpikir waktuku dulu terbatas. Tapi sekarang, kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan lagi semuanya. Semua yang ingin kau ketahui, kita punya waktu selamanya untuk saling berbagi cerita. Ayo kita hidup bersama dan melanjutkan kembali kisah kita. Cium aku jika kau setuju.”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: ONEUS "LIVED" Album Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Be Or Not To Be (TBONTB)

Mungkin sepuluh tahun waktu yang dihabiskan Seoho untuk menangis dan menanti Keonhee, buat bola matanya mengering. Tidak ada setetespun air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mungkin pula hatinya sudah terlalu lama membeku. Seperti salju di musim dingin abadi yang berharap akan mencair ketika mentari sudi untuk menengok kearahnya.  
  
Keonhee tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki yang kini masih bertahan dalam topeng wajah datar itu. Rasanya begitu melegakan setelah sekian lama tidak pernah melihat lagi secara langsung wajah kekasihnya. Seoho masih tetap secantik yang ia ingat. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga sudah berubah banyak. Fitur wajah yang dulu kekanakan telah tumbuh seutuhnya menjadi fitur seorang lelaki dewasa. Tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Jauh lebih mempesona dari ketika ia masih bocah remaja urakan yang senang tawuran.  
  
Rambut yang selalu dicat oranye itu kini telah kembali ke warna hitam. Tampak jauh lebih halus dan bergaya. Mungkin mustahil bagi Keonhee yang sekarang untuk mengacak gemas rambut itu lagi karena dia takut mengacaukan penampilan sang guru konseling. Bekas tindikan masih ada di telinganya, namun anting-anting yang dulu selalu berjumlah enam itu kini sudah tidak ada. Seoho yang sekarang mengenakan kemeja dan celana denim berbahan halus. Rapi dan bersih seperti sebagaimana harusnya seorang guru berpenampilan.  
  
Keonhee masih tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama, tepat di ambang pintu kantor ruang konseling saat Seoho kemudian tiba-tiba sudah mengunci pintu kantornya dan meraih tas kerjanya.  
  
“Aku ingin selesai lebih cepat hari ini, kau ingin mampir ke apartemenku?”  
  
Keonhee melebarkan mata, untuk pertama kalinya kali ini Seoho menatapnya tepat di mata. Keonhee sedikit terperangah saat mendengar ajakan yang begitu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kaget. Dia pikir ini cuma ilusi, namun saat menatap balik mata sekelam langit malam Seoho, Keonhee tahu lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda.  
  
Karena dari mata itu, Keonhee melihat ada berjuta emosi yang terpendam di sana. Keonhee tak mungkin mengabaikannya.  
  
. .  
  
  
  
Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju apartemen Seoho lebih banyak diisi keheningan. Keduanya sama-sama terhenyak dalam diam. Membisu satu sama lain setelah tak bersua selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Bagi keduanya, diam yang terjadi saat itu bukanlah sebuah senyap yang dipenuhi kecanggungan. Diam itu adalah waktu di mana keduanya membangun lagi koneksi yang sempat diputus secara paksa bertahun-tahun yang lalu.  
  
Bis melaju dengan mulus. Membelah jalanan dengan pemandangan kota yang terpantul melalui kaca. Keonhee mengamati bagaimana kota ini telah banyak berubah sejak dia pergi untuk menuntaskan pengobatan jangka panjangnya. Dalam perjalanannya menemui Seoho tadi, Keonhee sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya karena pada saat itu kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Seoho dan Seoho. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya— _bahkan sampai sekarang akan selalu mengisi hatinya_.  
  
Keonhee begitu berdebar. Dalam hati sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima konsekuensi paling buruk; seperti _dihajar_ misalnya, atau _lebih buruk_ , mendapati seorang Lee Seoho telah berkeluarga dan melupakan tentang _mereka_. Karena itulah, dia tak terlalu memerhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada kota ini setelah sekian lama.  
  
Ketika duduk di bis, tepat di bangku sebelah Seoho yang kini juga memilih untuk diam. Keonhee terhenyak oleh perubahan cukup signifikan yang terjadi pada seluruh kota. Gedung-gedung lama yang dulu masih ada, tergantikan oleh gedung-gedung yang lebih tinggi, lebih megah dan tentu saja terlihat lebih mewah. Seoul tampak lebih modern dari apa yang ia ingat.  
  
Jika kota ini saja sudah berubah sedrastis itu, apa Seoho mungkin juga sudah berubah banyak? Tidak hanya fisiknya, namun juga hatinya.  
  
Well, bukan tidak mungkin Seoho tidak lagi menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuknya.  
  
Keonhee tersenyum miris. _Perasaan yang sama?_ Rasanya Keonhee ingin tertawa. Bahkan cinta mereka dulu berawal dari pertunangan sepihak yang memaksa Seoho. Meski Keonhee berusaha mati-matian, tetap saja kisah cinta mereka diawali dengan begitu banyak pertengkaran. Laki-laki bodoh manapun, pasti takkan mau ditinggal begitu saja selama sepuluh tahun tanpa sebuah kejelasan.  
  
Setidaknya Keonhee cukup sadar diri, untuk tidak berharap akan hadirnya sebuah kesempatan kedua. Apapun alasannya, Seoho sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ia tinggalkan. Laki-laki itu berhak untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Meskipun berat, Keonhee sudah siap jika dia memang harus melepaskan Seoho.  
  
Sedari awal, bagi Keonhee, kebahagiaan Seoho selalu yang utama. Lebih penting daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Asalkan Seoho bahagia, bersama siapapun itu Keonhee akan berusaha untuk melepaskannya.  
  
Begitu mereka turun di depan halte, Seoho segera memimpin jalan. Keduanya turun dari bis sementara Keonhee mengikuti dari belakang. Apartemen Seoho ada di lantai empat. Hening kembali menjebak keduanya di dalam kamar lift.  
  
Pintu lift berdenting nyaring ketika mereka sampai di lantai apartemen Seoho. Keonhee terus mengikuti di belakang, dengan jantung berdentam-dentam menunggu Seoho menekan nomor password apartemennya. Daun pintu terbuka ketika Seoho berbalik untuk menghadap Keonhee. Keonhee memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil, menatap Seoho yang sejak tadi terus mempertahankan ekspresi kosongnya.  
  
“Seoho-ah—mmh!”  
  
Tanpa diduga, Seoho menarik kerah kemeja Keonhee dan menabrakkan bibir mereka. Keonhee melebarkan mata, memerhatikan bagaimana wajah Seoho yang tengah memejam mata begitu dekat dengan wajahnya ketika menciumnya dan menyerangnya dengan belaian lidah hangat yang membuatnya terbuai.  
  
Keonhee tidak menyangka Seoho akan berakhir dengan menciumnya. Ada banyak hal yang sudah Keonhee siapkan untuk ia katakan. Namun semua itu tertelan bersama dengan lidah hangat Seoho yang menerobos sampai ke langit-langit mulutnya. Menciptakan sensasi ciuman memabukkan yang begitu ia rindukan.  
  
Seoho menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada Keonhee, yang dengan sigap memegang kedua pinggang rampingnya lalu mendorong tubuh lelaki itu agar masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa melepaskan bibir yang saling bertautan. Seoho menendang daun pintu dengan sebelah kaki, dengan susah payah menjauhkan bibir untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya bengkak, napasnya pun tersengal. Keonhee menggelengkan kepala dan sadar bahwa ini tidak benar.  
  
Bukan ini niat awal Keonhee mengikuti Seoho. Meski Keonhee begitu merindukan Seoho, ingin merengkuh dan mencium bibirnya, tapi hal pertama yang harus Keonhee lakukan adalah memberi penjelasan. Sebuah kejelasan yang berhak Seoho dapatkan setelah sepuluh tahun Keonhee menghilang. Hanya ketika penjelasan itu sudah ia sampaikan, Seoho boleh memilih untuk melakukan apa saja pada Keonhee. _Termasuk apabila lelaki itu sudah tak menginginkannya lagi_.  
  
Namun semua rencana itu kini lenyap oleh kobaran api nafsu yang disulut oleh Seoho sendiri. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Cukup lama untuk buat Keonhee goyah dan lepas kendali. Tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh apapun, Seoho menarik Keonhee ke ruang tengah. Meninggalkan jejak pakaian yang dibuka secara tergesa-gesa. Tercecer di sepanjang pintu sampai sofa. Keonhee didorong ke atas sofa, sementara Seoho mendominasi di atasnya.  
  
Napas keduanya pendek dan putus-putus. Ada benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan ujung bibir mereka, saat Seoho perlahan menarik mundur wajahnya. Keonhee mencoba menelisik wajah Seoho. Mata yang sebelumnya menyorot kosong itu kini dipenuhi beragam emosi tak terdefinisi. Perlahan air mata membendung di kedua matanya. Tampak indah sekaligus menyedihkan. Keonhee menangkup wajah Seoho dan menatap sepasang netranya yang kelam bagaikan malam.  
  
“Hei.. hei... tenang. Tenang... aku di sini, sayang... aku pulang... aku takkan pergi kemanapun lagi, jadi jangan khawatir, oke?”  
  
Mudah bagi Keonhee untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi sulit bagi Seoho untuk mengontrol emosinya sendiri.  
  
Jantungnya berdentam-dentam. Seluruh isi perutnya terasa campur aduk. Kulit di tempat di mana Keonhee menangkupnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Seolah mengirimkan gelombang kejut yang menentramkan. Sekujur tubuhnya menjeritkan rasa rindu. Rindu akan Keonhee dan sentuhannya yang penuh cinta.  
  
Seoho telah habiskan ratusan malam sembari berbaring seorang diri dan kesepian, membayangkan kenangan masa lalu mereka yang intim. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika Keonhee muncul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kantornya. Tersenyum menggemaskan dan tampak baik-baik saja. Mata karamel yang menatapnya teduh itu selalu berhasil buat Seoho tersesat di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang meloncat dari akal Seoho yang carut-marut saat itu. _Seoho ingin pulang_.  
  
 _Seoho ingin Keonhee ikut pulang bersamanya_.  
  
Karena selama sepuluh tahun ini, Seoho kehilangan arti dari kata _pulang_. Keonhee selalu menjadi _rumahnya_. Rumah yang telah hilang dan begitu ia rindukan. Hari di mana Keonhee meninggalkannya adalah hari yang sama di mana Seoho telah kehilangan _tempatnya untuk kembali_. Bertahun-tahun Seoho mencoba menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Berharap agar suatu hari nanti dia cukup baik sehingga Keonhee berkenan untuk kembali dan menjadi _rumahnya sekali lagi_.  
  
“Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan bicara dulu? Aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, _right_?”  
  
Keonhee mencoba membujuk Seoho. Dengan lembut menarik tangan Seoho agar lelaki yang sudah melepas celana kerja dan dasinya itu duduk di atas sofa di sebelahnya. Hanya menyisakan kemeja setengah paha semetara penampilan Keonhee tak lebih baik juga, hanya tertinggal celana dan ikat pinggang yang sudah separuh dilepas, kemeja dan mantelnya tercecer di lorong saat mereka berjalan sambil berciuman.  
  
“Keonhee, _aku menginginkanmu_... Ingin kamu sekarang juga...”  
  
Bisik Seoho begitu payah dan halus di telinga Keonhee. Punggung telanjang Keonhee dibuat meremang olehnya. Seoho dengan lihai berkelit dari genggaman Keonhee dan naik ke atas pangkuannya. Sekali lagi mendominasi bibir Keonhee hingga buat mata karamel itu kembali memejam dan terlena.  
  
Bibir Seoho masih semanis yang dia ingat. Semanis madu tiap mereka bercumbu. Keonhee telah gunakan tiap keping kewarasan yang masih tersisa dalam kepalanya, namun seluruhnya lenyap menjadi abu ketika bokong Seoho menduduki pahanya. Seoho lah yang mengendalikan irama. Yang mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri lalu melepas sabuk Keonhee yang sudah terbuka setengah jalan.  
  
Keonhee pun bertindak seperti yang Seoho inginkan. Apabila Seoho memang menginginkannya, maka Keonhee bisa serahkan seutuh dirinya. Seoho seolah menarik mati tuas pengendalian dalam dirinya hingga jatuh tidak berdaya. Kepalanya berkabut oleh nafsu. Gairah muncul di titik terpangkal dalam tubuhnya. Di titik di mana bokong Seoho memilih bersinggah dan turut melecutkan kobaran api yang sudah tak terkendali.  
  
 _Hanya desah napas berat dan suara kecupan yang kasar_.  
  
Seoho meraih laci lemari terdekat dengan sebelah tangannya, mengambil pengaman dan pelumas sebanyak yang ia butuhkan. Secara terburu-buru menyiapkan dirinya sendiri sementara Keonhee terpana memperhatikannya.  
  
Keonhee terkesima dengan bagaimana dua jari Seoho meluncur dengan lancar. Seoho meringis saat gerakan jemarinya terlalu terburu-buru hingga mengenai daerah yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Keonhee dengan halus mengelus punggung Seoho yang melengkung seperti busur ke arahnya. Dengan lembut, menarik kedua jarinya dan mendorong punggung itu agar berbaring di atas sofa. Menaungi tubuh Seoho dengan tubuhnya.  
  
Seoho awalnya kaget dan ingin memprotes. Namun segala protes itu tertelan kembali ke dalam kerongkongan begitu Keonhee sekali lagi mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Jari-jari panjang Keonhee dengan halus mengusap sebelah pipinya. Mata karamel itu sekali lagi membuatnya tersesat.  
  
Senyum kecilnya yang manis menghipnotis Seoho selama sesaat. Keonhee dengan perlahan beringsut turun dan melipat kedua kaki Seoho. Posisi itu membuat celah terpanas dalam diri Seoho terekspos secara nyata. Keonhee terus membubuhkan bagian paha dalamnya dengan ciuman sehalus kupu-kupu. Menghujani Seoho dengan bisikan-bisikan yang berisi pujian dan betapa sempurnanya Seoho. Juga betapa Keonhee juga sama menginginkannya dan mereka bisa melakukannya secara perlahan tanpa harus terburu-buru dan menyakiti Seoho sendiri.  
  
 _Ah, betapa Seoho benar-benar merindukan Keonhee_.  
  
Begitulah Keonhee. _Selalu_. Laki-laki itu selalu halus dalam memperlakukannya. Selalu berhati-hati dan lembut. Seolah Seoho adalah boneka porselen yang mudah pecah. _Sejak dulu selalu begitu_. Setiap sentuhannya, bisikannya, selalu sehalus kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Buat Seoho selalu merindu.  
  
Keonhee tanpa ragu melakukan _rimming_. Dengan telaten melumasi bagian luar celah hangat Seoho dan menciumi bokongnya yang seputih salju. Seoho tersedak oleh gelombang kenikmatan. Tanpa sadar tergugu dan meneteskan air mata ketika Keonhee sekali lagi beringsut turun untuk menanamkan satu kecupan dalam di telapak kaki Seoho. Di titik terendah Seoho di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang berkenan untuk melakukannya selain Keonhee.  
  
“Lee Seoho, harusnya kata pertama yang aku katakan padamu adalah _maaf_. Tapi maaf bahkan tidak bisa mengganti apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku tahu sepuluh tahun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu selama itu. Aku pikir, aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan hidup sampai sejauh ini. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari diriku. _Sepuluh itu angka yang cukup besar_ , meski begitu aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Dan walaupun aku egois, aku senang kau juga terus memikirkanku. Lee Seoho, _saranghae_.”  
  
Keonhee tersenyum lembut. Dengan halus mengelus kulit kaki di mana bibirnya menanamkan kecupan penuh cinta. Matanya menatap lurus mata Seoho yang telah kabur oleh desakan air mata. Perlahan meleleh bagai kristal bening di atas pipinya yang pucat.  
  
Seoho tidak bisa menahan tangis dan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Berjuta emosi berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Haru, lega, sedih, marah, bahagia, rindu dan mencinta. Seoho telah memimpikan momen-momen seperti ini sepanjang sepuluh tahun Keonhee menghilang dari kehidupannya.  
  
Mimpi-mimpi yang berbeda namun dengan harapan yang sama. Harapan agar Keonhee suatu hari kembali ke pelukannya. Seoho takut, semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Ia takut ini hanya satu dari sekian mimpi indah yang diciptakan alam bawah sadarnya ketika terlelap dan terbangun kesepian di penghujung malam.  
  
Namun cara Keonhee saat menaungi tubuhnya terasa begitu _nyata_. Deru napasnya yang hangat dan bisik memuja yang begitu mesra. Cara lelaki itu merengkuh pipinya yang basah oleh air mata terasa begitu _benar_. Kecupan halus yang ia tanamkan di sepanjang jejak tangis di wajah Seoho juga terasa begitu _tepat_.  
  
“Buka matamu, _sayang_. Tatap mataku dan pastikan kalau aku memang nyata.”  
  
Seoho paksa matanya agar terus terbuka. Tatap mata karamel Keonhee yang teduh dan menyorotinya. Seoho secara naluriah mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih leher Keonhee dan memeluknya. Membawanya sedekat mungkin dengan tubuhnya. Memeluk dengan erat agar laki-laki itu tidak bisa kabur lagi dari hadapannya.  
  
“Bodoh!” Seoho memaki di telinga Keonhee. Keonhee membalasnya dengan maaf sembari mengecup kulit belakang lehernya.  
  
“Maaf, Seoho- _hyung_.”  
  
“Brengsek!”  
  
“Bangsat!”  
  
“Teganya kau meninggalkanku!”  
  
“Kau pikir sepuluh tahun itu sebentar, hah?!”  
  
“Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?! Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau memang penyakitan. Tidak perlu main rahasia-rahasiaan. Kau tau segala hal tentang aku tapi aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirimu! Kau pikir aku ini siapa, _keparat_?!”  
  
Seoho marah. Begitu marah hingga air matanya mengalir begitu deras dan tidak bisa berhenti. Seoho memukul dada Keonhee yang merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Keonhee dengan mudah menangkap kedua lengan Seoho dan terus menggumamkan maaf sembari mencium tangannya berkali-kali.  
  
“Aku kira kau sudah mati dan aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kuburanmu berada. Keluargamu selalu diam dan seperti bisu setiap aku bertanya. Teman-teman bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kau kenapa dan ada dimana. Seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja dirimu. Harusnya aku mengencani gadis cantik dibanding harus menunggu laki-laki yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas seperti dirimu. Kau bodoh dan pembohong. Terlalu lemah dan penyakitan. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mendominasi, diriku, hah? Katakan padaku kalau kau bahkan sama sekali tidak pantas ada di posisi _atas_?”  
  
“Lalu kau ingin kita bertukar _posisi_? Aku tidak masalah jika itu yang memang kau inginkan.”  
  
Seoho memukul belakang kepala Keonhee dengan keras. Keonhee meringis kesakitan, karena tidak hanya memukul, Seoho juga sedikit menjambak rambut belakang Keonhee karena masih kesal dengan sikapnya.  
  
“ _Bodoh_! Dimana harga dirimu kalau kita sampai bertukar posisi, hah? Kau tetap di atas dan puaskan aku sebaik mungkin! Itu adalah hutangmu yang harus dibayar lunas karena sudah meninggalkanku sepuluh tahun. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi dari hadapanku. Sekarang karena kau sudah berani kembali, maka konsekuensinya kau juga harus terjebak bersamaku. Tidak hanya sepuluh tahun, tapi _selamanya_. _Aku ingin kau bersamaku selamanya_.”  
  
Permintaan Seoho memang terdengar begitu konyol. Namun, Keonhee tahu lelaki itu serius. Walau terdengar sarkatis, kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah _proposal_ untuknya. Deklarasi dari Seoho bahwa mereka harus terus bersama. Karena Keonhee akan dengan senang hati terjebak bersama Seoho untuk selamanya. Seperti pinta lelaki tersebut.  
  
“Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu lelaki tidak jelas seperti diriku. Terimakasih karena sudah memilih aku dibanding gadis cantik yang harusnya kau kencani. Terimakasih karena sudah percaya walaupun aku banyak membohongimu.” Keonhee tersenyum, kali ini mensejajarkan hidungnya dengan hidung Seoho yang memerah karena tangisnya barusan.  
  
“Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu. Kau tahu aku menyimpan banyak hal darimu. Dulu aku begitu takut kehilangan dirimu karena berpikir waktuku dulu terbatas. Tapi sekarang, kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan lagi semuanya. Semua yang ingin kau ketahui, kita punya waktu _selamanya_ untuk saling berbagi cerita. Ayo kita hidup bersama dan melanjutkan kembali kisah kita. _Cium aku jika kau setuju_.”  
  
 _CUP_  
  
Seoho tanpa ragu mencium bibir Keonhee. Keonhee tersenyum dalam ciuman yang singkat itu. Pipi Seoho sedikit merona, dan dengan marah ia berkata.  
  
“Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau pasti sengaja membuatku menangis dengan kata-katamu yang melankolis. Lebih baik lanjutkan kegiatan kita dan setelah ini kau boleh bicara sepuasnya.”  
  
Keonhee tersenyum maklum. Tidak bisa menahan kekehan geli saat Seoho justru tampak semakin kesal dengan tingkahnya.  
  
  
“Lee Seoho, aku benar-benar serius saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu kau selalu begini, benci saat aku mengatakan hal-hal romantis dan membisikimu dengan kata-kata manis. Kau selalu marah saat aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. _Sekarang, aku malah semakin mencintaimu_...”  
  
Wajah Seoho semakin memerah. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan mengira kalau dia sedang marah. Tapi dalam hatinya, Seoho tengah tersipu malu.  
  
“Dan kau juga selalu begini. Jangan terlalu lembek padaku, bodoh! Aku ini juga laki-laki.”  
  
Keonhee mengangguk membenarkan. Sekali lagi mengecup ujung hidung mancung Seoho lalu membisikkan kata _aku mencintaimu_ yang makin membuat wajah Seoho semerah kepiting rebus.  
  
Keonhee dengan hati-hati mengambil posisi. Mengelus sebelah pinggang Seoho dan membersihkan dahinya dari poni yang lengket oleh keringat. Perlahan, Keonhee mencoba masuk melalui celah hangat Seoho yang telah mendapat persiapan. Seoho menggigil sampai ke ujung kaki. Sensasi menyengat dan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan itu menyelubunginya hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Keonhee menanganinya dengan telaten. Seperti biasa, selalu berhasil menenangkannya dan membawanya kembali ke dalam ritme dan irama yang luar biasa.  
  
Seoho secara naluriah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Keonhee. Sementara Keonhee bernapas di ceruk lehernya. Menghembuskan napas hangat yang membuatnya makin dilanda nikmat.  
  
Keonhee terus bergerak. Naik turun meciptakan suara peraduan dari kulit ke kulit. Seoho mengerang makin keras saat ia merasa hampir di puncak. Begitu pula dengan Keonhee yang napasnya kian lama terdengar makin berat. Keonhee kembali mencium intens Seoho. Sama intensnya dengan gerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terus mengobrak-abrik Seoho.  
  
Seoho membuka pahanya semakin lebar. Membantu mengakomodasi tubuh Keonhee agar berada tepat di titik terdalam tubuhnya.  
  
“K-Keonhee... a-aku _akh_!”  
  
Seoho menjerit saat Keonhee terus menikamnya di titik di mana prostatnya ikut terangsang dan mengirimkan gelombang kejutan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Secara otomatis otot bawahnya ikut berkontraksi dan menjepit Keonhee penuh kenikmatan. Buat Keonhee tanpa sadar ikut menaikkan tempo dan kekuatannya secara konstan.  
  
“ _Together, baby?_ Tatap mataku... aku ingin kau _datang_ dan menatapku...”  
  
Seoho susah payah menjaga matanya agar terus menatap sepasang mata bulat Keonhee yang kini kian menggelap. Terbutakan oleh kabut nafsu dan gairah yang hampir meledak. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan membuatnya hampir mati rasa. Darah seolah berkumpul di titik di mana Keonhee terus menikamnya tanpa henti.  
  
Lalu keduanya sampai di puncak secara bersamaan. Mengerang dan terengah bersamaan. Keonhee dengan cepat mencabut miliknya dan melepas pengaman yang ia gunakan. Keluar bersamaan dengan Seoho di atas perutnya yang seputih salju.  
  
Malam itu masih panjang. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan. Karena seperti yang Keonhee katakan, _sekarang mereka punya waktu selamanya untuk saling bertukar cerita_.  
  
 _Karena ini semua bukanlah akhir, melainkan permulaan dari cerita yang sesungguhnya_.  
  
  
  
 **SELESAI**

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih sudah membaca! tinggal track terakhir airplane ya~ jangan lupa memberikan komentar dan kudos <3


End file.
